1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method for outputting data corresponding to a partial image of a read image.
2. Description of Related Art
A complex machine is provided with functions such as copying, printing, image scan, facsimile, electronic data store and electronic data transmission by electronic mail (e-mail). In the case of copying, for example, it is required to reproduce the same content as an original document with image quality as close as possible to the original document.
However, for some documents, it is preferable not only to simply reproduce the same content but also to split and output information included in the document, that is, to print images corresponding to the respective information on different sheets or to transmit a part of information to an external device or the like as electronic data and store the electronic data therein, so that necessary information can be managed and handled easily.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-258823 includes disclosure of an invention of an image processing device, which sets information indicative of output permit or output inhibit for each of output methods of display, printing and transmission for a predetermined area of image data so as to prevent leakage of the predetermined area that is highly confidential.